Clensing of A Soul Daughter of Blue Fire
by Leeang-Leeang
Summary: there is a tale in the magical that tells of a witch in every generatio who holds the power if the mysterous blue fire. Harry's new friend Agia posses this power and He who i cant name wants it. who will harry help this girl who was forced in infantcy to


Standard disclaimers apply. I a so sorry for the grammar mistakes. And the spelling. Please forgive my  
  
  
Cleansing of a Soul  
Short prologue   
  
It is said that there isn't one student in Slytherin who didn't go bad. But the idea of a student from another house going bad was never brought up.  
It just so happens that a young man, by the name Lotus Snape, an aspiring Gryffondor, turned on the dark side,. Betraying his wife, friends and also dragging his infant daughter, a girl with remarkable and mysterious powers into the fiery pits of hell. (sorry to those who are offended my that word.)  
  
"she is here my lord. The child of Black fire." Lotus Snape said as he entered the dark room where he who I as the author shall not name was waiting.  
"And are you sure she is the one?"  
"Yes my lord."  
"She is your daughter. Your own blood and yet you choose to sacrifice her to me."  
"Yes my lord. Anything to please you." the man said. He who should not be named took the child from Lotus. The hairs on his back rose as the evil wizard held the child. Lotus turned to leave, a tear slithered down his face.  
"Lotus." the evil thing said.  
"Yes sir?"  
"The Potters. I will be needing your and Severus's help in exterminating them."  
"Tonight my lord?"   
"Yes. Be ready." Lotus turned and left the room. He put a hand up to his face and whipped the sweat from his forehead, then the tears from his cheeks.  
In the room the dark scary dude (hehe) looked at the child he had just received. She was glowing an eerie blue. He chuckled and held up her small arm.  
"A Dark mark for you my precious. You will prove to be most useful in my little plan." he laughed harder and placed the child on the floor in front of the dieing fire and headed out to kill Lilly and James potter.  
The Baby cried, but no one answered. Hours passed and then days. The child grew hungry.  
As death approached the malnourished child Lotus returned. He had betrayed his master by not showing up at the last battle. Now he was dead because of that Harry Potter, but he didn't care.  
He fled to America where he and his daughter lived for sixteen years, until the day the mad man wizard came and took his revenge on the traitor called Lotus.  
*******  
  
"Papa!" I ran into the night air after my father. The death mark on my arm burned with the signs of Voldermort (yikes I said it! Shame on me. I took a lot of guts though) in the vicinity.  
"Papa! No! He'll get you don't go!" I followed my father as he ran, hypnotized into the woods around our house.  
"Agia! No you must not follow!" I stopped and looked over my shoulder.  
"Uncle Severus! I must save him!" I yelled. And turned my back on my father who was following close behind me.  
A flash of blue light lit up the horizon and I screamed as a deep gust of wind knocked me back into my uncle's lap. We sat on the ground in shock as the shadow of my father lifted high above the trees. I started to cry as his body floated in mid air and then fell. A sharp scream echoed into the air as my uncle and I fainted. The feel of a dark curse consumed us.  
  
  
I pushed my bangs out of my eyes and gripped my cart as hard as I could. The brick wall before me looked so solid. I knew it was a magic spell and all but, as they say looks can be deceiving.  
"Well, here it goes." I started to move. A fast walk at first then I broke into a slow run. Just as I was about to hit the wall, it vanished and I found my self staring at the surroundings of Platform nine and three quarters.  
"Whew. That wasn't so bad now was it." I took a deep breath and proceeded to the luggage cart of the Hogwarts express.  
" First year are ya lass?" the baggage checker said as he tipped his hat at me.  
"Well sort of. I'm a new transfer, from Salem school for the Magic Arts. In Massachutes. America."  
"Well I'll be! A real American! Leave your baggage here. Better hurry up and board the train, lass. It leaves in five minutes."  
"Right." I said and ran to where other students were saying their last good byes to parents and siblings.   
I pulled my self up and entered the Car. People were hassling around trying to find their seats before the train started its way to Hogwarts.  
I entered a seating car. Four people occupied it already and I blushed as they stared at me.  
"Sorry. I'll find somewhere else to sit." I said in a rather sheepish voice, and then turned to continue scouting the cars. One of the people in the car stood up. She walked over to me and blocked my way from leaving.  
"It's alright. Come here and sit with us." she said and I smiled and did so.  
The train gave a lurch and we began moving. I was still blushing as the train sped up and began its journey to the New Year at the school.  
"Hello. I'm Herimone Granger. These are my friends, Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny and Harry Potter." my eyes budged out as my gaze turned to the scrawny, black haired teenage sitting in the seat by the window. He looked at me and smiled. I gasped and pointed.  
"H-H-Harry Potter. The Harry Potter?"  
"Yeah, that's me." he said with the sound of embarrassment on his voice.  
"Wow." I said. My face turned grim as the memories of the previous summer flowed back into my head. It was the blue light again and the scream.  
"Harry Potter Eh?" I said. My hand drew up to the place where the tattoo of a skull with a snake crawling through was indented on my arm.  
"I'm sorry. I'm being rude. My name is Agia. Agia Snape."  
"Snape? You wouldn't happen to be related…" the red haired boy leaned closer to me.  
"Yes. If you're talking about Uncle Serverus. Yes I am related to him. I'm his niece. His brother's daughter." the Red haired boy gasped and leaned back into his seat.  
"Professor Snape has a brother?" Harry asked.  
"Well had a brother. Papa died this past summer. I'm living with uncle Severus now." I said.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Agia!" Hermione said. I nodded and stared out the window. It was the end of our conversation. The next thing I knew it was Hermione that shook me awake and I exited the train. I saw Hogwarts looming above me.  
  
  
"Who that next to professor Snape?" I her someone whisper as I leaned on my uncle's shoulder. It was called the great hall, and all the were gather at tables waiting for the first years to make their entrance and get sorted into houses.  
"Uncle?"  
"Hmm."  
"Will I be, in Slytherin?" I asked my uncle.  
"I don't know. Your parents were in Gryffondor. They graduated before my first year though."  
I nodded my head and went back to cuddling my uncle's arm.  
"Alright! Here come the first years. Agia, you should go and join them now" Uncle Severus said and gave me a nudge. I stumbled out onto the platform where a hundred or so, nervous 1st years were clumsily making their way to where the sorting hat was located.  
"In just a moment you will approach this stool and sit on it. I will place this hat on your head and it will sort you into your houses. There are four houses for the hat to choose from. They are  
Gryffondor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. When the hat does so I ask you go and join your classmates at your assigned table and wait.  
Now when I call your names you will approach." professor McGonagall, the witch I had met earlier when I came up to the teacher's table to be with uncle Severus, announced to the occupants of the great hall.  
I waited as the students were sorted into their houses. Then it was my turn  
"Snape, Agialynn!" I walked up to the stool and sat. The at went over my head and I shut my eyes as it began to talk.  
"I remember the trouble I had sorting Lotus Snape, and yet Severus was as simple as ever.  
You have yours father's sharp mind and your mother Augusta's keen senses. Hmmm. Lets see. So many choices for you young lady. You have the will of a brave child and yet the smell of a death eater, a follower of he who must not be named, lurking in your veins.   
I read your mind and I can't seem to decide. Well. I must make a choice now before the onlookers get too anxious. Hmmm. It's in your blood, so it better be. GRYFFONDOR!" I removed the hat and looked to where my uncle, the head of Slytherin, was sitting. He smiled but the look of dissapointment was clearly visible in his eyes. No matter how hard he tried to hide it.  
"Quiet please, children. Professor Dumbledor has the beginning term announcements." Professor McGonagall said over the loud chatter of students.  
"Ethem.. Welcome my students to another fantastic year at Hogwarts! Now will miss Agia Snape please come up here." my heart skipped a beat. I stood and approached the elder teached.  
"it's not always that our school gets a new student. This is Agialynn Snape. She is here on her fifth year of training. Now will the Gryffondor prefects please stand up. Good. Agialynn these fine people will help you around the school. Mister Potter and miss Granger are in your class. You may depend on them for guidance if you please." I smile and return to my seat…  
  
Snape has A neice! Wow! And a brother? This is only the beginning, but what about the death mark on Agia's arm. What does this mean?  
Find out next time when I decide to update this story.  
Please R&R.  
  
Alina Hollis 


End file.
